


Wings

by Gibson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-30
Updated: 2003-09-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibson/pseuds/Gibson
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atSpooky Awards, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onSpookyAwards' collection profile.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Wings

## Wings

### by Gibson

Wings 

Author: Gibson   
Rating: NC-17  
Classification: MSR  
Feedback: Uh, yeah! Of course, good or bad Disclaimer: If they were mine, I wouldn't be beating my brains out trying to get through school.   
Spoilers: As if  
Date: 26 February 2003  
Summary: "You know what the oddest thing about the male anatomy is?"  
Comments: Thanks to Shelba who answered my frantic and incoherent pleas for help (and beta'd) and Foxy who stayed up past her bedtime to do the beta :D.BC thanks for the encouragement and the note :D. 

Author's Notes at the end. 

%^%^%^%^  
"You know what the oddest thing about the male anatomy is?" she asked, idly tracing the line of his hipbone. 

"Having an excitable appendage positioned where every inappropriate reaction is   
clearly visible," he suggested, his head against her pillow, his eyes on her. 

"They have wings," she said, her eyes   
sparkling as she raised her head to   
meet his surprised look. 

"Wings,Scully?" 

"Yes, well, not all men, but some men   
have wings." 

"Care to elaborate?" he teased, his voice low and intimate, his arousal evident in the husky timbre. 

"Yes," she said again, her fingers dipping into the slight hollow below his pelvis, her fingers tracing the top of thigh. "See here," her fingers once again feathering his hip bone "This is where they join. You have the perfect winged body." 

She paused and seemed to consider his   
body, and his invisible wings. Mulder   
lay, his mind puzzling over what she   
was saying. Men had wings? He had the   
perfect winged body? He enjoyed her   
lingering touch and he was willing to   
follow her line of thought as long as   
she didn't stop. "Care to explain that further Dr. Scully?" 

She paused in her careful examination   
of his physique to place a soft kiss   
on the slightly protruding bone. She   
smiled at the flutter that rippled   
across his stomach. Straightening,   
she elaborated: "Have you ever seen   
a bird close up, where the wings join   
the back, the graceful arch of the bone, the careful hollow of tender flesh, the vulnerability and strength?" 

She broke off to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "Some men, you included, the lithe, gracefully muscled ones," she   
punctuated each word with a small, erotic nip at his raised flesh, and bone, "look like they have invisible wings. You can see the tender hollow, the strong, smooth arch of the bone. Except for the absurdity of wings joined at your hip, I can see where they attach." With that, she slid down his body, feathering his hip bones with light, chaste kisses. 

He hadn't realized that his hip bones where so notable, or so erogenous. She'd completely aroused him with nothing more than a few butterfly kisses and the light touch of her small fingers. 

With a grin, he said "A phenomenon definitely worthy of further exploration." He could feel the curve of her lips as she smiled. 

His grin evaporated as he felt her small, wet tongue glide across his hip, tracing up to linger in the hollow of his navel and then down to his other side. 

"Scully," he groaned as he felt her mouth slide slowly lower. 

With a mischievous smile she looked up at him, one eyebrow cocked, "Is there something you need, Agent Mulder?" 

With a husky laugh, his eyes darkened and dilated, he murmured, "Yes, Agent Scully, and you're just the woman for the job." 

Her own voice husky with her arousal she asked, "And what is that, Agent Mulder?" 

He pulled her up and to his mouth, engaging her in a deep and intimate embrace. His voice low, his words lost in the warm recesses of her mouth he said, "I think you know what I need, Agent Scully." 

Pulling away, her face flushed, she said, "As a matter of fact, I think I do," and knelt between his legs, running her fingers across his length, the same reverential way she'd run them across his "wings" earlier. 

Flashing him a heated look, she carefully took him in her mouth, tilting her head to maintain eye contact. 

He exhaled in a rush, his breath fanning her face. Slowly she began to move, taking more of him in her mouth. He felt the slick heat of her tongue wrapping around him and felt his breathing hitch. With a slow smile, she began to hum, low in the back of her throat, and he felt himself begin to expand and contract; the combination was powerful and explosive. With a strangled moan, he felt his control slipping and he came into her still vibrating mouth. 

Scully carefully licked him clean and, swallowing, came up to lay her head on his chest, her fingers once again feathering his hip bone. 

"Scully?" 

Her reply was a contented hum. 

"Any other interesting things about the male anatomy you want to share?" 

Chuckling, she smiled and said, "Maybe later Mulder." 

%^%^%^%^%^% 

Author's Notes:  
This is a double post punishment fic,   
although I still claim my innocence. The "wings" thing came from an observation I made some time ago and recently discussed with some fellow philes. Hope this was a pleasant   
little interlude for you :D.   
Gibson   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Gibson


End file.
